Luna Knows All
by alyssialui
Summary: During a match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in Hogwarts newest quiz competition, Hermiones learns not to underestimate Luna. AU.


_A/N: During a match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in Hogwarts newest quiz competition, Hermiones learns not to underestimate Luna ever again. RxR. FxF. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Muggle Studies Assignment #5 - Write about Hermione Granger. Word count: 978._

_**Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: **Queen of Diamonds: Write a fic about Hermione vs. any Ravenclaw_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Hyperion** - **Write about Hermione Granger_

* * *

><p>Professor Flitwick had started a quiz competition for all the houses to participate. Of course, Hermione jumped at the chance. She would be winning house points and she could use it has a method of testing herself and studying.<p>

Today was the first match: Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. She smiled as she took her seat beside her teammates. Out of the people who tried out, the chosen team consisted of her, Parvati, Dean, and Neville. Dean was good at DADA and Care of Magical Creatures, Parvati was good at Astronomy, Divination and surprisingly Ancient Runes, Neville was the Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration guy, which left Hermione to excel in Arithmancy, Potions, Muggle Studies, and the only one who really listened in History of Magic.

"Are you ready?" Neville asked with a nervous smile.

Hermione smiled back, "Always."

Hermione looked across at the Ravenclaw team: Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Luna. She always thought Luna was a bit spacey and wondered why they would have put her, someone in the year below them, on their team. But Hermione couldn't think about that for long as Professor Flitwick stood at his podium.

"Good afternoon, everyone, and welcome to the first match of our Quiz Competition, Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. We will be asking question from all subjects. If you think you know the answer, please press the buzzer and wait to be acknowledged. Every correct answer gains one point. The team with the greater number of points at the end of the match wins."

Hermione looked out at the crowd the competition had drawn. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were cheering enthusiastically for their teams, while the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were watching with interest, hopefully going to learn something for their upcoming match in a few days.

"We will begin with Charms," Professor Flitwick said. _Charms: What spell is used to produce a powerful spray of water?_"

Ravenclaw buzzed in. "Ravenclaw?" The team all turned to Luna. "Aguamenti," she said clearly. "Correct," Professor Flitwick said.

"_History of Magic: In what year did Bilrog the Brave start the Fourth Great Goblin War?_"

Hermione ran through the different wars and years in her head, but the Ravenclaws buzzed in and Luna said, "948 A.D." "Correct."

The questions raged on. Every time the Ravenclaws were just a bit faster, limiting the number of points Gryffindor could get. And every time the Ravenclaws buzzed in, they all turned to Luna, who answered the question correctly. Cho, Terry and Michael hadn't said a word all match, while each of the Gryffindors were frying their brains to come up with the answer.

Was Luna always so smart, so much that her whole team relied only on her and they were just for speed?

The score was now Ravenclaw - 17, Gryffindor - 10. How had it gotten this bad? They were supposed to be winning, their combined knowledge better than one Ravenclaw. Luna was single-handedly wiping the floor with them.

"_Arithmancy: What is the blast radius of a blasting hex fired from 5 feet away?_" Hermione buzzed in. "Gryffindor?" "4.56 metres". From across the room, she saw Luna subtly shake her head. "No, that incorrect. The correct answer is 5.6 metres", Professor Flitwick said.

"_Ancient Runes: Translate the following into Traechian Latin._" Hermione had no clue what 'Traechian' was, but the Ravenclaws buzzed in. "'Beware of the wolves'," Luna said dreamily. "Correct."

"How does Luna know 7th year Ancient Runes? We haven't even gotten that far in our classes yet," Parvati asked incredulously.

They surged forward, putting Dean on the buzzer with his Chaser-worthy reflexes to signal in at every question. If they could just buzz in sooner, then they could get the points.

"It's all come down to final question. The scores are tied at 19 points for both teams. This will be our tie-breaker," Professor Flitwick said as he shuffled his papers.

Hermione was leaning on the edge of her seat, as was the rest of her team. Dean's finger was poised over the buzzer like a cobra ready to strike. The other Ravenclaws too looked very eager, but Luna was looking off into the crowd. Hermione could see their spectators waiting with the baited breath. This had been an even more exciting match than they imagined, the Hufflepuff and Slytherin teams completely hooked.

Hermione was so lost in the crowd, she almost missed the question, "_Potions: Name one ingredient used to make the Draught of the Living Death?_"

_Buzzzzzz!_ Both teams buzzers went off at the same time. They waited for Professor Flitwick to pass judgement. He looked both ways, then at the panel of professors, before saying, "Ravenclaw!"

"Powdered root of asphodel," Luna said.

Professor Flitwick said, "Correct. Ravenclaw wins the first match." The Ravenclaw team clapped each other on the back, crowding around Luna who had the widest smile on her face. Their housemates in the stands were going crazy as the other houses clapped politely, the Gryffindors looking a little sour.

Harry and Ron ran up to her and the rest of the Gryffindor team. "You guys still did great. Way to make a comeback," Harry said.

"Who knew Luna was so good though?" Ron said in awe.

"Well, no one did really," a soft voice said from behind them. They sprung apart to reveal a tiny Luna giving them all small smile. "Congratulations, everyone. You were worthy opponents."

The Gryffindor team thanked her as Hermione asked, "How did you know all those things, Luna? You don't even do Divination."

"You don't need to be taught to learn something. In my spare time, I like to learn many things about everything. It's all good fun and it helps a lot." Someone called out Luna's name and she said, "My teammates seem to be calling me. Goodbye everyone."

They all just stood there as Luna flounced away to her fellow Ravenclaws.


End file.
